LA FUERZA NOS UNE
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Un amor nacido en una galaxia muy… muy lejana, que se muestra esquivo ante el poderío de La Fuerza. Cada uno de los amantes quiere tener al otro en su lado, pero no ceden… ¿quién ganará? ¿La Fuerza los unirá o terminará separándolos irremediablemente? (REYLO)


Un Oneshot fuera de nuestro universo, hecho con mucho cariño y dedicado a mi querida amiga Sandra Beatriz Peralta. (Sunset82)

* * *

 **LA FUERZA NOS UNE**

El Halcón Milenario aterrizó en la base militar abandonada del planetoide semiárido llamado Laakteen, ubicado en los alrededores de Fondor, una especie de hiperruta conocida como el Corredor de Gijun en las regiones apartadas de las Colonias. Aquel lugar había sido utilizado por las fuerzas de Palpatine en los albores del imperio, incluso antes que este asumiera como Canciller Supremo de la República. Tan olvidado se hallaba, que solo estaba habitado por algunos droides de combate tipo B1. Los cuales fueron desactivados desde un comando especial que la teniente Connix junto al desertor de la Orden, Finn, crearon durante el viaje, para evitar cualquier contacto que estos pudiesen generar con la Primera Orden. Aunque por la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido para todos resultaba casi imposible que todavía los comandos funcionaran.

Laakteen tenía bastante construcción sólida del tipo base espacial bélica que, si bien la instalación estaba en su ochenta por ciento destruida, el otro veinte se hallaba en buenas condiciones, sobretodo aquella que se encontraba bajo tierra y las más apartadas del planetoide, en los polos, que eran las bodegas árticas en donde suponían que encontrarían provisiones. La Comandante Organa, despachó algunas sondas imperiales que se hallaban en buen estado a esos lugares con la fiel convicción de que encontrarían lo que necesitaban, mientras el puñado de rebeldes trataba de contactarse con posibles aliados en otros planetas de la galaxia.

—Sabe que no puedo seguir aquí… Iré a Fondor… mi conexión con Ren es muy fuerte, se lo he dicho Comandante, y temo que eso revele nuestra ubicación —dijo Rey a Leia ese mismo día, una vez que la líder había logrado encontrar un buen lugar para destinarlo como su sala privada.

—Si él siente algo por ti, no te hará daño —respondió mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa de bondad que Rey jamás había visto en mujer alguna.

—Tal vez a mí, no, pero sí al resto de los rebeldes. Poco es lo que puedo servir aquí. Iré al planeta, creo que lo mejor para todos es que yo esté apartada. Además, Rose me dijo que existe una zona tropical en el sector oriente que no está habitada y en donde podré refugiarme por un tiempo, pero quiero verlo por mí misma.

—No —sentenció segura—. Si quieres vas por un día o dos. Solo para que hagas inspección, no para quedarte. ¡Ah! Y que te acompañe Chewie y BB-8.

—Gracias, Leia… Comandante… —dijo algo enredada, pero agradecida. Al final de cuentas sabía que Leia no le permitiría alejarse demasiado.

—Leia está bien —añadió sonriente—. Si Ben llega por estos, aunque lo dudo, los radares lo detectarán desde Alybeth y eso nos dará algunos minutos para refugiarnos en el centro del planeta, para ese entonces el escudo estará en pleno funcionamiento… por lo demás, ellos todavía no reactivan su arma que destruye planetas… —Rey asintió y salió de la habitación.

Tanteó el sable en el costado y salió por el pasillo, en tanto el «wee-wee» conocido del droide blanco y naranja, la siguió. Afuera, realizando unas reparaciones y parado sobre una alta tarima, encontró a Chewbacca quien ya sabía de qué ella había hablado con la Comandante.

—¿Queda pendiente entonces nuestro almuerzo juntos? —preguntó Poe Dameron que se asomó por un costado del Halcón Milenario, al verla presurosa temiendo que ella hubiese cambiado de planes—. Encontramos en el frigorífico fruta barabu y pan haroun… De algo que nos sirva, ¿no?

—Todo un banquete —dijo ella sonriente—. Pero dejémoslo para luego, estaré dos días fuera.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó preocupado.

—A Fondor. Tal vez haya algo que nos sirva.

—Voy contigo —dijo de inmediato.

—No, quédate aquí. Eres necesario. Si requiero refuerzos, los llamaré. Además voy con Chewie y BB-8… digo, si estás de acuerdo.

—Llévalo… —nuevamente el «wee-wee» del droide se escuchó y rodó con rapidez hasta Rey.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El General Hux con su caminar alígero, de manos cruzadas en la espalda y abrigo largo terminaba de inspeccionar las instalaciones del nuevo destructor estelar del tipo resurgente renovado, que era del doble de tamaño del modelo original, con el cual retomarían la búsqueda de los sobrevivientes de la resistencia. Pues sabían que esos pocos eran capaces de armar una sublevación en algunos sistemas que no se habían rendido ante La Primera Orden.

Se apresuró en llegar a la sala de comandos en donde lo esperaba el Líder Supremo, Kylo Ren. Dio un fuerte respiro y miró con rabia al hombre que estaba de espalda mirando el espacio, apoyado en el barandal y analizando cada detalle de la nueva sala. Había probado que ese hombre era capaz de asesinarlo delante de todos y no estaba dispuesto a morir, así que haría su trabajo en forma eficiente, lo cual no significaba que el aprendiz de Snoke fuera para él un líder. Dudaba de que la chica Rey lo hubiese matado, estaba seguro que ambos lo habían hecho y, por lo tanto, estaría al acecho. Mucho había trabajado, estudiado y aprendido, para verse como padawan de una copia barata de Lord Vader.

—Lo esperaba, general —dijo Ren con voz profunda y grave. Se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

—Está todo listo, Gran Líder. Iremos en búsqueda de esos rebeldes y los apresaremos…

—Todavía no.

Hux creyó que no había oído bien, ¿tanto trabajo para nada? ¿Para seguir esperando? Eso solo venía a reforzar su teoría. Kylo Ren no había sido del todo sincero con él, por lo tanto era evidente que no podía confiar en él.

—Señor, ya les ha dado bastante ventaja, ellos se reforzarán y encontrarán aliados —entregó su argumento en un vano intento por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Consideras que les doy privilegios a propósito?

—Yo no quise decir eso…

—Más cuidado con tus palabras. Yo sé lo que hago.

—Como diga Líder Supremo —hizo una especie de reverencia y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero Kylo Ren no siguió mirándolo. Se volteó y fijó su vista en un punto indeterminando del espacio, luego se apoyó en la baranda y una imagen llenó su mente…

Ella... la muchacha que poseía un manejo de La Fuerza que solo había visto en él mismo, era intensa y pura. Rey, la chatarrera que quería tener a su lado. Desde que la vio en la foresta de Takodana entendió que ella no era una chica común y luego al intentar interrogarla en la base de Starkiller comprendió que la fuerza en ella era en extremo intensa… demasiado… a nivel de que ella vio la idolatría que él sentía por su abuelo sith, Lord Dath Vader.

Ella debía estar con él. Juntos podrían gobernar la galaxia, pues eran un equipo capaz de luchar con todos, lo hicieron cuando él asesinó a Snoke y ambos echaron abajo a la Guardia Pretoriana de Elite que cuidaba al Líder Supremo. Sí, ella debía estar con él, pero por su fuerza, por su capacidad, porque sentía que ella era el equilibrio que él necesitaba. Mas sabía que un sentimiento tan humano, tan básico y tan primitivo como el amor, para él estaba vedado y por tanto entendía que si bien sentía una atracción hacia esa chica, era solamente como una especie de necesidad biológica, tal vez ganas de perpetuar la sangre, pero por lo demás, precisaba de ella a su lado. Sabía cómo conectarse, no había sido Snoke quien los uniera. Dejó que el monstruo del viejo líder supremo lo creyera, porque cuando propició el primer encuentro, él descubrió cómo hacerlo y con ello había seguido viendo a Rey… en sueños. La vigilaba… la seguía… podía incluso saber qué comía, con quién hablaba, pero jamás el lugar en donde se hallaba. Aunque bien entendía que si se esforzaba un poco más, lo lograría, pero no quería hacerlo, al menos no todavía. No quería llegar al punto de verse en la obligación de asesinarla al revelar la ubicación de los rebeldes, que, para él, no tenían mayor importancia. Además había visto que no podía matar a su propia madre y que le molestó que otros bombardearan el crucero en donde ella se hallaba. Algo en su interior le decía que ella estaba bien y por lo mismo, retrasaba el momento del encuentro. El riesgo era enorme porque entendía que unos pocos rebeldes con esperanza y determinación, podrían desestabilizar a la Primera Orden.

Giró sobre sus zapatos para continuar la charla con Hux, pero este ya se había retirado. No confiaba en él. En nadie confiaba. Solo en ella que era capaz de gritarle en la cara que era un monstruo y que podía de pelear codo a codo con él pero aun así sabía que era veraz y era su equilibrio perfecto. Sí, estaba dispuesto a humillarse una vez más y pedirle que lo acompañara. Definitivamente ella debía estar con él.

Estaba cansado de solo percibirla, era un suplicio no poder hablar con ella, escucharla y tocarla… Era demasiado tiempo sin saber nada de Rey.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al poner un pie en suelo firme, Rey advirtió de inmediato un hedor a quemado y podredumbre. Había llegado a un antiguo puesto de avanzada que durante los primeros días de la Guerra Civil Galáctica contra el Imperio, logró ser bastante más cercano a la Alianza Rebelde que al Imperio mismo. Algunos resquicios de un poder extinto, de un lugar que algún momento tuvo gloria y majestad, se hallaba destruido frente a ella.

Hizo una señal con la mano a Chewbacca, quien daría nuevamente revisión al motor del hiperimpulsor el que por enésima vez estaba presentando problemas. BB-8 rodó a su lado bastante preocupado haciendo sonidos de desaprobación. Rey lo miró sonriente. Entendía muy bien el lenguaje de su amigo droide.

—Lo sé, por lo mismo debes estar alerto. Si encuentras una entrada al servidor, te conectas —le dijo. La respuesta fue un sonido de aprobación por parte de BB-8 —. Chewie, una vez que revises todo, por favor ¿podrías dar vuelo de prueba y de paso inspeccionar si quedan más asentamientos como este o si hay habitantes? En un par de horas el sol se esconderá y la temperatura bajará ostensiblemente. Espero que estés aquí para entonces —el wookiee aceptó levantando la manos y gruñendo aprobatoriamente.

Pero al parecer aquel lugar definitivamente no estaba habitado, al menos no por inteligencia orgánica. Caminó por las ruinas de lo que en algún momento fue un depósito abastecedor de armas, muchas inservibles, pero otras estaban en perfecto estado. Tal vez en años atrás, una gran batalla había reducido a escombros el lugar. Le habría gustado también a ella volar en el Halcón para revisar otros sitios y verificar si tenía más habitantes, registros que la computadora no había captado.

—Ven, BB-8. Sígueme.

Ambos emprendieron marcha por medio de los desechos procurando apresurar el paso para aprovechar el máximo de tiempo.

La base estaba abandonada. Allí no había nadie, pero lo extraño era que algunos cuerpos no habían sido retirados y los esqueletos (algunos apilados unos sobre otros) se hallaban esparcidos por el lugar. Una corazonada la alertó y tomó el sensor, tal vez hubiese algún contaminante en el ambiente que provocó la muerte masiva. O tal vez algún ataque con Sennari, un gas mortífero muy común entre los caza recompensas y seres ligados a la Primera Orden, el cual mataba en pocos segundos. Pero de ser así, las marcas serían otras… Si bien el lugar estaba hecho ruinas, al parecer no se trataba de un ataque externo, ya que marcas de blasters en las paredes correspondían a las mismas armas que reposaban en las manos de los esqueletos.

No obstante, el sensor portátil de calidad ambiental no registró nada y por tanto continuó caminando.

Tal vez algunos habían huido en tanto muchos se quedaron, tal vez para operar las naves control a distancia o escudos protectores. En fin, debía encontrar la memoria del ordenador y entender qué había ocurrido. Caminó por un pasillo iluminado por la claridad externa, momento en que algunas luces se encendieron, pero no alcanzó a sacar su arma pues vio que se trataba de BB-8 quien había logrado accesar al sistema eléctrico.

—¡Por poco y me matas del susto! Ya estaba creyendo en los fantasmas.

Siguió caminando mientras el droide continuó buscando el acceso a memoria de la computadora, abrió una puerta y el panorama no era diferente al resto: una sala que parecía haber sido de comandos con un par de cuerpos en estado cadavérico, quien sabe cuántos decenios tenían abandonados, momento en el cual un ardor advirtió en sus dedos.

Los miró y una especie de polvo amarillento tenía en la punta de ellos. Lo olió pero no parecía inicuo. En ese momento, cuando más interesada estaba en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, una voz, que hacía días ansiaba oír, le habló:

—Sé que andas en un lugar apartado.

—Ben… —quiso disimular su alegría de escucharlo tan cercano, pero no pudo pues una evidente sonrisa se apoderó de ella que trató de ocultar, además el escozor de sus dedos ya se había trasladado al brazo y le estaba molestando.

—Te he buscado y no me has querido oír —dijo él, no dejándose ver. Rey giró en la habitación en busca de su figura, pero no lo encontró. Pensó que estaba imaginando, sintió un poco de tristeza porque tal vez las ganas de verlo nuevamente, estaban haciendo mella de su cordura.

Pero no. Ben estaba frente a ella.

—Ben, ¿qué haces aquí? —sentía que moría de solo pensar en que todo el trabajo de huida y búsqueda de aquella base quedaría en nada al ser descubiertos por la Primera Orden.

—Te busco… siempre. Quiero… ¿Te ocurre algo? —Kylo se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien. La vio tambalearse y apoyar su mano en un mueble que encontró cerca.

—Estoy bien —pero eso no convenció a Kylo, pues había notado que ella sudaba y la piel de su rostro estaba de un preocupante color rosado, como si la temperatura corporal se le hubiese elevado—. Creo que solo estoy cansada. La comida no es muy buena por estos lados.

—Rey, déjame ir por ti, ¿en dónde estás?

—¿No lo sabes? Tú lo sabes todo, ¿no? —quiso sonar segura, pero su voz casi no le salía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca, necesitaba agua con urgencia. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Precisaba pedir ayuda, sus fuerzas caían—… Sabes que… que no puedo…

—¡Rey!

Ella no logró mantener la conexión mental porque se sintió desgastada, momento en que el holograma de un hombre anciano se formó en el centro de la sala. Era evidente que el droide había logrado entrar en la memoria central de la computadora.

—Quien vea esto debe alejarse de la base. El planeta sufre una plaga de Esporas de Sol tipo castaño…. Dañinas para los seres vivos. Si no tienen antídoto a mano, en menos de veinticuatro horas, el cerebro comenzará a hincharse y provocar la muerte en medio de la locura. Las esporas se adhieren a los metales que se hayan en lugares oscuros, con la luz se activan y se pegaran a cualquier organismo viviente que tengan cerca. El contacto con seres es…

Buscó el comunicador pero Chewbacca debía estar más lejos del radio de alcance, porque no respondió a su llamado.

—BB-8, ¿en dónde estás?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dio un respiro y quiso girar, momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama, no muy cómoda, pero se notaba limpia y suave, sin ese olor típico a grasa de una nave con problemas mecánicos y estaba claro que no eran las cobijas poco pulcras del Halcón. Abrió de ojos rápidamente, porque su alarma interna le dijo que ya era tiempo de dejar de conjeturas y ver qué ocurría a su alrededor. Y lo primero que vio, fue a él… a Ben, que se hallaba frente a ella, sentado en una silla, como esperándola tranquilamente a que despertara. Estaba confusa, lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba en ese planeta inspeccionando unas antiguas instalaciones y que luego en su mano comenzó a sentir una especie de quemadura que le ardía. Tomó conciencia de su cuerpo y advirtió un vendaje en tres de sus dedos de la mano derecha, luego vio que algunas de sus pertenencias incluyendo la jabalina, el sable láser y una blaster estaban sobre una repisa iluminada.

—Me engañaste… apareciste como una conexión mental, pero eras real —dijo segura incorporándose en la cama.

—No. Te fui a buscar. Vi que estabas envenenada y que no había tiempo para que tus amigos prepararan el antídoto. Fui allá mismo con unos droides quirúrgicos y te trajimos —respondió en forma tajante, pero tranquilo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Rey estaba preocupada. Temía por los suyos, no quería imaginarlos apresados o peor, muertos.

—Nada, si preguntas por tus amigos.

—No mien… ¿qué me has hecho?

—Te salvé de morir. Estuviste expuesta a un agente patógeno que atacó tu sistema nervioso. Una especie de espora que destruye todo cuerpo orgánico… nuestros astromicólogos lograron aislar la toxina en poco tiempo.

—¿Por eso toda la gente de ese lugar murió?

—Al parecer, sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—No mucho.

—Pero…

—Haces muchas preguntas, Rey —dijo en tono cansino, pero no disgustado.

—Vengo despertando de no sé qué estado, es lógico que pregunte… Y… te agradezca.

—No me pediste ayuda, Rey. Pero intuí que la necesitabas y que los tuyos no lograrían salvarte a tiempo.

—Gracias, pero debo regresar.

Kylo sabía que ella diría eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

—¿No te quedarás aquí? ¿Conmigo? —Rey lo miró e intentó decir algo, tal vez una palabra que no resultara hiriente para él, pero tampoco para ella. Tenerlo tan cerca y lejano a la vez, sabía que un universo los separaba, que no estaban en el mismo bando, que él había matado a su propio padre y que estaba dispuesto a aniquilar todo lo que ella amaba. No, aquello realmente ponía barreras infranqueables entre ellos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —volvió a inquirir con la firme intención de soslayar la pregunta hecha por él. No quería responder la evidente negación que tenía que salir de sus labios.

—Horas… nada más —respondió al cabo de unos segundos—. No te raptaría de esa forma.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí me raptarías? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. Él la miró circunspecto otros segundos y respondió sin titubeos:

—Ya lo he hecho antes —Rey sonrió.

—Me debo ir —dijo ella, echado a colgar los pies en la cama una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba con ropa que cubría bastante su cuerpo.

—Como quieras —dijo él poniéndose de pie—. Que esto quede entre tú y yo. Nadie sabe que estás aquí.

Rey le creyó de inmediato. Era convincente y seguro. Y sabía, tal como le había dicho Leia, que si le interesaba, no le haría daño.

—Gracias.

—Lo hice por ti. No me interesa los que están contigo —dijo sincero, sabiendo que esas palabras a ella le dolerían, pero entendía que Rey lo aceptaba tal y como era.

—¿Ni tu madre? —preguntó ella en forma osada.

Kylo sabía que tarde o temprano Rey le preguntaría por Leia. Si había sido capaz de gritarle «monstruo» por haber asesinado a Han Solo, sabía que no tardaría en llegar la pregunta relacionada con su madre.

—Ella y mi padre, tenían muchas cosas en qué preocuparse que se olvidaron que tenían un niño en casa… Cuando crecí lo suficiente, no encontraron mejor camino que entregarme a mi tío… «El Gran Maestro Jedi» para que me enseñara las artes de La Fuerza, quien terminó intentando asesinarme. Dime entonces, ¿me debo preocupar por ella ahora?

—Es tu madre, Ben. Te necesita.

—Yo te necesito a ti, no a ella —tal vez en otro contexto esas palabras habrían caído como agua fresca en una herida doliente, pero ahora solo confirmaba que él no sentía afecto por nadie.

—Sabes que no… que no puedo quedarme pero, ¿y si tú vinieras conmigo?

—Ese no es el camino. Quédate a mi lado. La fuerza nos une, lo sabes… lo sientes —Rey lo miró unos instantes y con un nudo en la garganta dijo:

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

Ben giró bruscamente y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación. Rey dio un suspiro de resignación y tristeza. Entre ambos no podía haber nada. Además, no entendía a qué se refería él cuando decía, «junto a mí», ¿la quería como esposa? ¿Cómo su cómplice? Era un cúmulo de dudas que lo único que lograban era romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. Ese sentimiento que todavía no sabía cómo llamarlo, le minaba las fuerzas… Ella, sintiéndose débil, no, era imposible, menos con él… con el asesino de Han… el hombre que solo conoció unos horas y que era a lo más cercano a un padre que había visto. Y eso Kylo Ren lo había notado… sí, tal vez, su vida había estado tan falta de afectos que en cada persona que le hablaba bien, veía a un padre a o una madre. Pero con él era diferente, a él lo veía diferente… era un afecto filial, ni de amistad… y lo mejor sería no pensar más, porque solo perdería el tiempo, ya que no tenía respuesta.

Antes de vestirse, revisó el contador de signos vitales que tenía adosado en la muñeca e intentó quitárselo, pero estaba bastante asegurado. No insistió, luego vería cómo sacarlo. Se sintió algo mareada pero bien. Estaba con ropa limpia, una especie de bata blanca holgada, bastante cómoda, pero era hora de regresar. Sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones… tal vez Ben le proporcionara un transporte… en fin, por primera vez, no sabía qué debía hacer, tal vez huir… robarse una nave y ver la forma de llegar donde los suyos.

Se vistió y cuando acababa de asegurar la manga de su vestimenta él entró nuevamente en la habitación.

—Estás lista —dijo al verla, ella asintió—. Busca en Cyo-Cinco ahí podrás encontrar antídotos y otras formas para erradicar las esporas de Fondor, pero tal vez no lo necesiten… no pueden permanecer allí por mucho tiempo.

—¿Nos atacarás? —preguntó temerosa.

—A ti no —respondió mirándola de frente y acercándose a ella. Rey no entendió qué ocurría o cómo actuar. Jamás habían estado así, mirándose a los ojos, sintiéndose tan cercanos, incluso notando sus respectivas respiraciones.

—Ben…

Pero ella no terminó de hablar cuando los labios de él estaban devorando los suyos. Nunca nadie la había besado… nunca nadie la había hecho sentir mujer. Algo dentro de ella se activó y lo único que hizo fue responder, entregándose al beso, mientras los fuertes brazos de él estrechaban su cuerpo, acariciándola de una forma en la que solo quería expresar que ella sentía lo mismo. Cruzó sus brazos por sobre los anchos hombros de él. Aferrarse a Ben y sentirlo era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Fueron segundos interminables, pues ninguno quería parar… Besarse, al fin, sentirse, rozarse, ¿cómo se le llamaba a eso? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? Para Kylo el amor era impensable y ella lo entendía.

—¡Oh, Ben…!

—Tranquila… estarás bien… —añadió acariciándole el rostro. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y pegó su cabeza al pecho de él. Ben la acarició durante unos segundos.

—Treinta noches tienes antes que las tropas lleguen a Laakteen

—¿Qué? —preguntó queriendo no haber escuchado.

—Recuerda… seguirás huyendo de mí, pero sabes que yo siempre te seguiré hasta que estés finalmente conmigo.

La volvió a besar, pero en ese momento Rey sintió que se desvanecía y que todo se oscurecía ante sus ojos. Su cuerpo ya no la sostenía y no supo qué le estaba pasando.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Ey, Rey! ¡Despierta!

De un brinco se sentó y sintió el duro suelo bajo de ella. ¿En dónde se hallaba? Al mirar a su alrededor se encontró tirada en un pasillo que daba justo a una especie de hangar abandonado.

—BB-8 dijo que mientras estabas inspeccionando te perdiste de vista, luego él te fue a buscar y te encontró inconsciente. Cuando Chewie llegó no te encontró y por eso llegamos todos por ti. Y resulta que apareciste en este lugar… muy apartado de donde BB-8 te vio —relató Finn.

—¿Cómo, es imposible? ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó algo desorientada—. Pero sí… Finn, estoy bien.

—BB-8 se alarmó al no verte… Estuvimos largo rato buscándote.

—¿Me perdí por un tiempo? —lo pensó unos instantes y la respuesta la tenía a la vista: Ben.

—Hay que irnos, este lugar está contaminado…

—No hay contaminantes, Rey.

—Los hay. Están adheridos al metal, si lo tocan o los iluminan se activarán. Son esporas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Finn ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Eso no importa. Además —dijo tocándose distraídamente la muñeca en donde encontró el contador de signos vitales—. La Orden ya sabe que estamos aquí —además notó que no llevaba los dedos vendados como los tenía hacía un rato atrás, y tampoco tenía huellas del escozor que sintió.

—Eso es imposible.

—Créeme, vienen por nosotros.

* * *

¿Fin?

Definitivamente dependerá de ustedes.

Cariños, Gin.


End file.
